


April Fools?

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Stiles and Peter have a fun time with their prank of not really being together but it evolves into something more.





	April Fools?

Stiles groaned as he sat on the couch in the loft. Derek was out with Scott teaching him stuff while Stiles was stuck alone with Peter. “What are you groaning about? Don’t you enjoy my company?” Stiles turned to look at Peter who was sitting next to him reading a magazine. But he had a feeling there was another thing inside of the magazine since he doubted Peter would be reading a celebrity gossip thing.

“I am bored and I’d rather think up a prank for tomorrow I mean… Come on! It is April Fool’s day! I have to do something!!!” He just sort of fell over onto Peter and he looked up to him smiling. “You got an idea don’t you?” Stiles smiled more as he saw the smile tugging at Peter’s lips. “Tell me!” He sat up in his excitement and knocked the magazine from Peter’s hands.

Peter crossed his arms as he looked at the other and tilted his head. “I am not sure you’ll be up for it.”

“I am up for anything. Shoot it to me, you ass.” Peter watched his lips move as he nodded to that.

“We can always pretend that we started dating.” There was silence for a bit as Peter saw the blush ghost Stiles’s cheeks before he looked away in thought. “Well?” Peter waited.

Stiles nodded firmly as he glanced to him. “Yes. Let’s do that. Sounds like a good idea.” Stiles nodded more. Nope, he wasn’t going to back out, not now.

Peter smirked and he soon grabbed Stiles to place him on his lap. “Follow my lead.” Stiles blushed as he blinked and got more comfortable on his lap before he felt Peter pull him in for a kiss. It was nice and soft but he could feel how chapped his lips were. He kissed back letting his eyes close. He gasped as he felt a hand go up his shirt and that is when the heavy metal door of the loft opened up. Stiles tried not to glance at Scott and Derek who were probably the ones who came through.

He wasn’t expecting hands to go around his torso and lift him off of Peter though. He opened his eyes and looked back to see Derek holding him and his blue eyes glowing as Scott stood in front of him snarling. He presumed Scott’s eyes were glowing red and he looked at Peter who had spread his arms out on the back of the couch just relaxing now. He licked his lips and smiled to Scott then to Derek. “Nephew, if you would please unhand my boyfriend then that’d be highly appreciated.” The calm tone in Peter’s voice made Stiles shudder as his face got more red.

There was silence before he was put down and then he had an angry alpha up in his face. “What is he talking about Stiles?” Stiles went wide eyes to the deep low growl that erupted from Scott and hell he was sort of scared.

“P-Peter and I are t-together.” He saw Peter lean forward as he stuttered. Fuck, did he not sound convincing enough?

Scott glanced back to Peter then to Stiles again. “Are you sure he isn’t blackmailing you into saying this, huh?!” Stiles backed up as he saw Scott was getting closer.

“S-Scott dude. Calm down. He and I are t-together.” Fuck, he kept stumbling on his words and he knew he didn’t sound convincing. But he felt like Scott would lash out at him at any given moment.

“Stand back Scott you’re scaring Stiles.” Then things happened sort of quickly as he had heard what Derek say. A hand went for his neck but before Peter had grabbed Scott and threw him to the wall then he stood in front of Stiles.

“If we knew you would react like this then we wouldn’t have told you.” Stiles felt his hand get grabbed and a soft squeeze before he squeezed back.

“First you date my mother and now my best friend! What is wrong with you?!” Scott yelled out as he was standing now. Derek frowned as he shook his head to Scott.

“We are leaving. Get a hold of Stiles when you aren’t too mad Scott and I’d say sorry if I were you.” Peter glared; his eyes flashing blue before he lead Stiles out of the loft.

“Hey.” Stiles spoke once they got outside. “I could have handled that. I have before.” Stiles mumbled to him as he frowned slightly and Peter shrugged as he lead Stiles to his car then he got in on the passenger side. Stiles got in after him frowning more. “Seriously, you probably just made him more pissed off Peter.”

“Have you not noticed how possessive he is of you, Stiles? I know you’re part of his pack but that right there was too much. He wanted to teach you not to break the rules and that should only be done to betas.” He told him softly. Stiles couldn’t help but shudder to his words as he sat back in his seat.

“I’d rather not be afraid of my best friend Peter, so please… Don’t tell me stuff like that and besides. Why would I care if he would want to teach me a lesson?” He glanced to Peter who was staring at him and frowning.

“Do you not get it? It involved claws and teeth Stiles. He’d dominate you in any way he thought was necessary. I’ll stay by your house tonight and make sure he doesn’t do anything.” Stiles chewed on his lip as he saw his father was home. “Besides Stiles I bet he could smell the fear coming off of you because I did and so did Derek.” Peter glanced to him frowning and Stiles looked back at him shrugging it off.

“We have to go inside but my dad will freak out that you’re with me.” Stiles swore he could feel the eyes on him. He felt Peter’s hand rest on his thigh and he glanced to the man. “P-Peter?” He felt lips on his own again and instantly he closed his eyes. He was unaware that his father had come out to check up on him. There was a loud tapping on his window and he jumped cursing softly. He glanced to the side and saw his dad who was glaring at a waving Peter.

The door was thrown open and a gun was held up. “Get out of the car. Spread them wide and get on the car.” Peter followed instructions as he put his hands up. He spread his legs apart after he put his hands behind his head and laid on the jeep. Sheriff Stilinski ran his hands up his legs and body checked him but Peter didn’t know why. He glanced back to the other but only got his head shoved into the hood of the car.

“Dad stop, Peter and I are together!” Stiles went to his dad and pulled him away to speak to him. Peter stayed where he was so he wouldn’t cause any more trouble as he sighed gently. Today just went swimmingly with this prank but of course he didn’t want it to just last as a prank but go on to be something more but he wasn’t sure if it would or not.

* * *

Soon Stiles came back to Peter by himself and the wolf heard the door slam close. Stiles sighed and looked to Peter. “Can we go to your place?” He asked him softly as he looked at his house. Peter nodded before he pulled the other into a hug.

“We can stop this anytime Stiles…” Peter said gently and Stiles rubbed circles into Peter’s chest with his fingers.

“It’s fine. Let’s pull through with this.” Stiles swallowed and looked up to the other. He had to admit that Peter was pretty hot and it bothered him that he thought like that but he thought he was handsome. “I-I want to stay like this, maybe.” The statement surprised Peter as he looked to him confused. “Not just as a joke but a-as a real couple… I’ll explain to Scott that I wanted it to happen between us just as much as you had.But only if it's okay and after April Fool's day so they don't take it as a joke.” Stiles was rambling now as he gripped Peter’s shirt.

Peter smiled then hushed him as he brought him into a hug then kissed the top of his hug. “I’d be happy if we could become a couple Stiles. Let’s go to my place.” Peter smiled and Stiles smiled in return as they went to go back into his jeep.

“Wait!” Mr. Stilinski rushed to them and he handed a bag of clothes to Stiles. “I am sorry for getting mad. It’s your life and who you love is who you love. But if he steps out of line with you once, I’ll do something. Have fun at his house son.” He hugged Stiles before going back inside.

“I guess he is okay with things then, huh?” He asked as he soon kissed Stiles gently on the lips. Stiles smiled and nodded to him as he was happy with this.

“Yeah I guess he is. Now… Let’s go to your house.” Stiles winked before they climbed into the car.

* * *

They never meant for things to get really serious, but for the next day they told a lot of people they were serious. It was all a joke though, well that’s what they told themselves. Laughs and astounded faces were thrown their way until they’d leave the room slightly annoyed. 

It had been more than a week later and Stiles hung off the edge of the bed in his room as Peter was pacing it. “We’ve been hanging out a lot. Sometimes here and then at your place. I am sure my dad really thinks we’re dating. Since ya know, we forgot to say April Fools to him that day.” Peter glanced at Stiles as he spoke and said nothing. “I mean… You know…” His face got red and he went to sit up, his back now facing Peter. “I guess we could go out, for like real. Not play it off as a joke like we did before. Scott keeps asking me how long am I going to keep this joke up. But I just… I don’t know. I feel this is much more than a joke now.” Stiles glanced behind him then jumped at how close Peter had gotten. He was even sitting! He wondered why he hadn’t felt the dip in the bed and felt fingers firmly grasp his chin as he had glanced away.

“Are you sure?” Peter’s voice was soft and stern. His blue eyes gazing heatedly into the green ones. Stiles blinked a couple of times, processing his question before he have a curt nod to him. “I am glad you brought it up then…” Peter leaned in and Stiles felt his stomach flutter and his heartbeat quicken as he felt the older mans lips on his own. He made a soft noise as he felt a hand slip around his neck, then slide to the back of it, pressing him into a deeper kiss.

The swipe of tongue at his lower lip made Stiles open his mouth for the other as he groaned into the kiss softly. Peter traced every single available space to him, tracing over Stiles teeth before he sucked on his lower lip. Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, letting a low throaty moan go, as Peter peppered kisses down from his lips to his jaw then settled on his neck. Shivers ran up Stiles back as Peter kissed his neck, sending electric shocks of pleasure through him.

Peter already had him short of breath before he latched onto his neck, sucking a generous purple hickey onto his skin. Peter plopped off before he leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “You look so sluttly with your mouth open like that Stiles. I would fuck it all day long, making your throat raw.” Peter cooed as he nuzzled Stiles neck before he nibbled on the others earlobe causing him to moan out. “We should save it for another time though.” Peter teased as Stiles whined softly. Peter chuckled as he pulled him into his lap and felt his erection. “My oh my, hard already? Tsk, we can’t have that now can we?” Of course Peter had an obvious erection also but he was respecting the house rules.

“P-Peter please…” Stiles begged.

Peter hummed and looked at him. He threaded his fingers through the others hair. “If we were at my house yes. But we’re at yours, and your father had laid a few ground rules for me. So nothing more than making out goes on here. Sorry Stiles.” Peter smirked as he felt Stiles lean flush against him. “Are you going to rub yourself all over me until you come?” Peter whispered in his ear causing a shudder to run up through Stiles’s body. “Go ahead, slut.” Peter cooed as he ran his hand through Stiles hair before yanking it back, causing a soft whimper to escape from Stiles.

“P-Please Peter….” Peter arched a brow to the plea before he shook his head. Stiles squirmed in his lap then ground his hips down causing their erections to rub only slightly. Stiles let his mouth fall open into a moan though, his fingers going to lace into the others hair. “J-Just this once. P-Please…” Stiles begged softly as Peter shook his head and placed a thumb on Stiles’s bottom lip.

Stiles slipped it into his mouth, moaning around it as he was used to sucking on Peter’s fingers by now. “I think if you can get yourself off on sucking my fingers, like that one time then you can do it again Stiles.” Peter mumbled to Stiles, pressing his thumb onto Stiles’s tongue. Stiles groaned out softly as he sucked harder on the digit, keeping his lips around the man’s thumb as long as he could before it was popped out. Stiles groaned and glanced to Peter who hummed before licking his lips then glanced at Stiles, a smirk gracing his features. Stiles knew he should be slightly wary but all it caused were shivers running up and down his spine. “How about this….” Peter whispered in his ear as he pulled Stiles flush against his body. A small moan escaped Stiles as he rubbed himself against Peter again like a cat in heat.

Stiles gasped once he felt a hand slip into his jeans, massaging the rounded flesh there. He groaned out softly and felt two fingers tap against his lower lip. He took them inside of his mouth and began to coat them in saliva, hoping for the best outcome.  Peter watched as he let his other hand gently pull the others pants down enough for his ass to be hanging out of his pants. He hadn’t touched the underwear for now as he continued to massage Stiles’s ass then pressed his fingers down on the others tongue. Stiles moaned around the fingers as he ground his hips down into Peter’s causing Peter to lightly hum. “P-Peter…” Stiles mumbled, he felt like such a slut but he deserved way more than teasing. Peter slipped his fingers out of Stiles’s mouth as he replaced them with his mouth.

Immediately slipping his tongue into Stiles mouth to trace the inside, while his hand went to work on Stiles’s bottoms and of discarding them. He pressed a slicked up finger against Stiles’s hole causing him to moan out loudly into the kiss.

Peter smirked as he began to press the finger into him. “Tell me Stiles, do you love sucking my cock and getting fucked so hard that you can’t walk the next day?” Peter liked the reaction he got. A heated up face and a small moan as he pressed his finger all the way in and curled it into Stiles.

“I-I love sucking your b-big cock…” Stiles moaned as Peter began to move the finger inside him. “I l-love when you fuck me so rough that I c-can’t walk the next day. Then t-that fuck when I can’t walk is j-just as great.” Stiles moaned as he grabbed at Peter’s shirt. “A-Ah!” Stiles arched his body slightly as he moaned out, Peter’s name falling from his lips more than once.

“Good boy.” Peter cooed as he leaned to kiss at his neck. He slipped another finger inside of Stiles’s tight heat, curling them right when he got them all the way in. Stiles gasped and then let out a loud moan. “Just the reaction I wanted.” Peter mumbled softly as he began to aim for the spot that he had grazed past. Stiles panted heavily as he let drool dribble down his chin, moaning out Peter’s name. Peter continued his actions as Stiles squirmed on his lap.

Peter smirked against as he quickened his pace all of a sudden and got Stiles to try and push back down onto the finger that were inside of him. “F-Fuck!” Stiles moaned out as he continued to move on Peter’s lap, begging for more but only getting the fingers.

Peter curled his fingers once last time to have Stiles cry out his name as he came. A curl of his body made Peter growl playfully as he ran a hand down Stiles chest as he kissed at his exposed neck. Stiles leaned against him panting heavily as he mumbled his name. “Feel good?” Peter slipped his fingers out of Stiles ass causing him to groan before Peter wiped up his hand. He rubbed Stiles lower back to cause the other to melt into him.

“Y-Yeah…” Stiles mumbled as he licked his lips. He leaned into Peter more and closed his eyes before he fell into a gentle sleep causing Peter to smile. He curled around Stiles and fell to sleep with him after he covered them up.


End file.
